


Stay // Eremin

by Saturns_Galaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturns_Galaxy/pseuds/Saturns_Galaxy
Summary: Its just and angsty story I plan to have a fluff ending - please excuse me if my writing isn't the best !
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 10





	Stay // Eremin

**Author's Note:**

> TW !! // use of the f slur and bullying

( PoV : Armin )

I awake to my alarm , just like any other day. I change and pull my coat on and head downstairs to leave for school. I walk slowly , avoiding making eye contact with any other student on the way there. Once there I walk around the property , trying to find a quiet place to sit while I wait for the bell to ring.

Just as I go to sit down , I see Eren in the distance. He spots me as well , waving me other with that big dumb grin of his. " Hey Armin ! I almost missed you there. Ready to head to class ? "

" Yeah , lets go. "

We walk together almost every day , it's kind of tradition for us now. It's that little extra motivation we both need to get to class in the morning , even if its only a short walk together. Once we finally make it to class we both sit in our respective seats. Eren happens to sit right next to me , so we usually talk until the teacher comes in.

I exit the classroom and make my way over to my locker.

Suddenly I spot Ymir heading in my direction.

Great.

Just fucking great.

" Hey f*g , where the fuck do you think you're going ? "

I stay silent.

" Don't fucking ignore me. "

" .. Nowhere. "

" Good. " She gives a sinister smile. Shit.

She gives me on swift punch to the stomach and sweeps my leg , causing me to collapse onto the floor and bang my head. " Ow .. "

The second bell rings , " Your lucky I'm out of time today. Later f*ggot. " She walks away before a teacher can catch her with me.

I sigh , sitting on the floor in agony for a few moments. Suddenly I hear Eren's voice calling my name, " Armin ? Armin where are you ? "

" Over here. " I have him over from across the hallway , still in pain.

" Oh ... are you alright ? Who did this to you ? "

" .. No one , I fell. " I lie.

" If you say so .. "

He helps me up , holding my hand the whole way to the cafeteria.

" Hey Eren ! Oh - and Armin ! " Connie calls out from the lunch table.

" Hey everyone. " I give a small smile and a wave , trying to hide the pain I am already visibly in.

" You alright Armin ? " Mikasa asks , concerned.

" Yeah - just fell on the way here. "

Mikasa turns to Eren , " Is that really what happened ? "

" Yeah - that's what he told me anyway. "

" Alright .. well Armin we were talking about having a group hangout at our place ! "

" Oh cool , I'll try to make it if I can then. "

" We haven't all hung out in a while , and I've missed you guys. " Connie says , with Sasha nodding in agreement while she eats her food.

" Can it with the mushy shit Connie- " Jean says as he sits down next to him.

" Oh shut up , you know you love us Jean. " Marco interrupts.

" I said can it ! "

I snicker as I sit down , having friends like this is comforting , even if Ymir still won't leave me alone.

After school Eren catches me outside , " Sooo Armin. "

" Yeah Eren ? "

" What REALLY happened before I showed up earlier ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" I mean during lunch dumbass, " He grins , showing that he was joking , " But seriously , I don't buy the " I just fell " excuse - who was it ? " He makes air quotes while he speaks.

I sigh , " You PROMISE you won't try to fight them ? "

" I make no promises here. "

" Whatever - you know Ymir right ? "

" Yeah , why ? "

I nod.

" OH - oh ... "

" Yeah .. "

" Well how long has this been going on ? And why didn't you say something ? "

" I didn't want you to get hurt .. "

" I don't care , you could have at least said something. "

" But - "

" No buts , if someone is hurting you I want to know. I won't fight her if that makes you feel better. "

" Ok .. and thanks Eren. "

" For what ? "

" Not being a dumbass. "

" Hey ! "

" I'm kidding , but seriously , promise me you won't. "

" Won't what ? "

" Don't play dumb - "

" Ok ok , I promise I won't fight Ymir. "

" Thank you. "

" Of course buddy. "

We arrive at my house , " Alright , see ya tomorrow Armin. "

" See ya Eren ! " I wave before closing the door and heading to my room.

I head upstairs and flop onto my bed , taking out my phone almost immediately to distract me from my thoughts.

Suddenly I get a notification from our group chat ,

Con master (Connie): Eren you never said when we were supposed to be there tomorrow !

eVaN (Eren): oh sorry

eVaN (Eren): be there at 11 am tomorrow

Con master (Connie): You got it !

I stole your girl (Sasha): got it

Marc Donalds (Marco): Cool B)

Arctic Ocean (Armin): Alright !

Prick <3 (Jean): K

Prick <3 (Jean): WHO CHANGED MY NICKNAME

Mika (Mikasa): Haha

Marc Donalds (Marco): I did >:)

Prick <3 (Jean): MF-

eVaN (Eren): LMAO

Prick <3 (Jean): ITS NOT FUNNY

I stole your girl (Sasha): pfft-

Arctic Ocean (Armin): It kinda is Jean

Prick <3: FUCK YOU

\- Prick <3 changed their nickname to Jean -

\- Marc Donalds changed Jean's nickname to Prick <3 -

Prick <3 (Jean): I HATE YOU

Marc Donalds (Marco): No you dont <3

Prick <3 (Jean): Shut up

Marc Donalds (Marco): Never uwu

Mika (Mikasa): Get a room you two

Prick <3 (Jean): I-

I turn my phone off to let them have their fun , I need sleep if I want to make it on time anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't underestimate my angst abilities , I'm just starting off slow <3


End file.
